


［香菇］只對你做的壞事

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3makeourdayscount
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	［香菇］只對你做的壞事

就跟往常一樣，項豪廷陪著于希顧讀書讀到9點。日天在學校不敢聲張，夜晚走夜路時就能明目張膽地牽牽小手，指尖纏繞得緊密。夜晚光線不足，要不然臉上的紅暈就呼之欲出。

以項豪廷一向的厚面皮而言，賴在于希顧家不走就是家常便飯。但是今天的他就更奇怪了，一臉愁眉深鎖，快把于希顧家裡的水都喝光了。

「項豪廷 你幹嘛還不回家」

「我擔心你」

「我都回到家了 還擔心什麼」

「那我想你了」

「那就明天見 很晚了 快回去」

「很不想看見我嗎」

于希顧看著這有事沒事就撒嬌的大型狗，無奈地搖了搖頭，踮起腳尖對準對方的嘴唇落下輕輕一吻。

「可以走了嗎」

「不走」

說著項豪廷捏著于希顧小巧的下巴，對著他的嘴唇就是深吻，撬開緊閉的唇瓣與他的舌尖緊緊交纏著，口腔的蜜液溢滿嘴角，于希顧一向略蒼白的嘴唇被啃咬，被吮吸後變從紅腫不堪，舌尖也被捲進對方嘴裡，暗藏在親吻裡的情慾漸漸浮現。

項豪廷舔著于希顧而羞澀發紅的脖子，還吮吸著對方敏感的耳垂，耳廓，內耳道也像交合一樣被舌頭不斷地進進出出。

感到有點不妥的于希顧想要推開眼前人，無奈體形太過懸殊，項豪廷直接橫抱起于希顧放到床上，自已就騎在了嬌小的身體上。

「項豪廷 你想怎樣！」

「我想對你做壞事怎麼辦」

于希顧像是想到了什麼一樣，想要掙脫被禁錮的身體，可是又被項豪廷封住了嘴唇，硬生生把他壓回床上。

「給我 好不好」

于希顧沒有談過戀愛，更不知道這種事應該怎樣做。臉紅著不發一言，也不敢直視對方的眼睛。  
項豪廷親了親他的嘴角，再到耳垂，「這次先放過你」

正準備起身時，襯衫的下擺卻被于希顧拉著，發出一聲微乎其微的應允，「好」

項豪廷故意裝作聽不見，吻著身下人敏感的耳垂，「再說一遍 好什麼」

于希顧也沒有想象中的好欺負，拉過項豪廷的領子吻上了他紅潤的嘴唇。青澀的吻技試探性地纏繞著對方的舌尖，笨拙卻情動不己的舌頭被項豪廷主導著，沒有吞下的蜜液從情動的嘴角溢出，沿著漂亮的頸線沾濕了少年的白襯衫。

對方熟練的吻技讓于希顧頃刻有點難過，避開對方的攻勢，別過臉悶悶地問了句，不安的小手依然扯著項豪廷的衣角，「你親過很多女生吧」

項豪廷慌張失措了一下，認真地在腦海裡數著他的前女友們，但仔細想想，他家寶貝不就是在吃醋？！

「你怎麼連吃醋都這麼可愛」

「我很認真好不好」

項豪廷深呼一口氣，「多是蠻多 但我發誓從今以後只親你一個 不然我就天打雷劈...」豎起三根手指想要發誓，卻被于希顧用手封住了嘴唇，「別說了」

他抓著對方的手心親了親，「捨不得嗎」

「別亂講」

項豪廷笑了笑用嘴將身下人的鈕扣逐一拉開，露出于希顧瘦削的前胸，長年不見光的白皙卻微微泛著紅暈，突然接觸到空氣而挺立的小櫻桃顯得有點孤清，項豪廷便下意識含著其中一邊。

逐漸燃起的慾火從于希顧的輕吟表現出來，項豪廷舌尖纏繞著于希顧的舌尖，牙齒的堅硬跟柔軟的乳尖形成對比，不自覺地想要捲縮著身體，避開對方那放肆的親熱，十指卻被對方緊緊交纏著，床上色氣滿滿的十指緊扣傳達著更多慾念。

「好奇怪...給我鬆嘴...」

項豪廷愛撫著一邊的乳尖，手也沒有閒下來地揉捏著咋一邊的乳尖，雙重刺激下，喐吟聲逐漸地在細小的房間裡響起。臉紅透的于希顧只好拿起旁邊無辜的小兔玩偶擋著眼睛，他可不想項豪廷又調笑他。身上的人正深深淺淺地落下不少草莓印子，如果不是他家寶貝會炸毛，項豪廷一早就在最當眼的鎖骨留下吻痕，當是宣示主權也好，他最不喜歡學校那些犯花痴的女生叫他于寶寶，明明是他的寶寶！

幸好現在情動的樣子只有他能看見，項豪廷一直往下移動著，伸手解開了于希顧的皮帶扣，脫下褲子故意舔弄著被內褲包裏的分身，于希顧想要合攏雙腿，但他的腿也不夠項豪廷手臂粗狀，一下晃神就被對方擠身在兩腿之間，被牢牢地按著大腿，反而腿被逼張得更開。

「你...你舔完沒...」

口齒不清的學霸讓人更想欺負他，項豪廷的舌尖在于希顧的內褲邊緣試探著，勃起的分身溢出不少前列腺液，沾濕了內褲的水漬顯得更加淫靡。

一舉將礙事的內褲扯下，像主人一樣秀氣的分出彈出，小處男就是粉粉嫩嫩的顏色。項豪廷想也沒想就張嘴含著，于希顧被嚇得抓緊了床單，突如其來的溫暖觸感讓他有種舒服得更以言喻的快感。

尖尖的牙齒碰到硬起的莖身，隨著吮吸的節奏而輕微晃動著，兩顆小球也被對方玩弄在掌心中，舌尖纏繞著馬眼的瞬間，于希顧抓緊了項豪廷的背，寬厚的背頃刻形成幾道如小貓抓過的抓痕。

「弄痛你了嗎？」

「有點...」

「那我再輕點」

畢竟項豪廷也是第一次服侍男人，在今天之前他是看了不少小電影，到真的提槍上陣就心疼他的寶貝，瘦成這樣不知道會不會受不了。

按照于希顧的性格一定不會讓自出己叫出聲，死死緊閉著嘴唇，看起來就像是被搶糖吃的小孩，儘管難受還是倔強地不願意張嘴。項豪廷輾轉吻上了于希顧的唇，撬開他的嘴唇，陣陣的呻吟聲緩緩流出。

「學霸連叫床都這麼會嗎」

「你再亂講...我就...」唇再次封住，但下身的褲子也逐漸失守了，項豪廷將于希顧精瘦的雙腿被抬到自己肩膀，毫無重量的雙腿也讓項豪廷忍不住心疼，「于希顧 你給我吃多點東西 行不行」

手回到了于希顧的分身，不斷地擼動著他的莖身，青莖上的皺摺形成隨著手速而變化著，陣陣快意侵蝕大腦，腦內的數學公式竟全然變成項豪廷的臉，身體對他的渴望愈演愈烈。

項豪廷加大手上的力度，到達到界點的于希顧咬上了他寬厚的肩膀，一下就發洩在戀人的手上，只能害羞地低下頭。

「你都沒有那個嗎」

「項豪廷 你真的好多廢話 不做就算了」

項豪廷將于希顧的濁液塗在了他乾澀的後穴，手指的進入所產生異物感讓他開始不自覺地扭動著胴體，再一根手指的進入逼發出絲絲呢喃細碎的吟叫。

三根手指進入後穴攪動著，緊縮的內道在精液的擴張下變得放鬆不少，項豪廷開始解開自己的褲頭，內褲裡包裏著的碩大早已蓄勢待發，可他還是不敢輕舉妄動，低頭溫柔地咬著于希顧的耳垂，「痛就出聲」

對方不敢望向他地點了點頭，簡直可愛死了。身上的襯衫要穿不穿，還沾上了不少濁液，胸前，小腹，大腿內側都被蹂躪得滿佈紅痕。

項豪廷將分身抵在穴口再慢慢推進，于希顧開始覺得羞受，畢竟這不能跟手指相提並論，看見戀人難受的表情，項豪廷又開始心疼了，擦著他臉上溢出的薄汗，「很痛嗎」

「還行...」連語氣都變得急促，汗珠開始流得更猛。

項豪廷將分身推進一半，于希顧痛得快要將身下的床單抓破，對方就親吻著他的腳踝，小腿，大腿，嘗試讓他放鬆下來。

俯下身含著他微張的嘴唇，唇舌無疑是最佳的催情劑。感覺到于希顧逐漸放鬆下來，項豪廷就將分身一舉推進，全根沒入的刺激感讓于希顧驚叫出聲。

「乖 放鬆」

分身開始在洞內輕輕地抽動著，內道的緊緻與溫熱包裏著項豪廷的碩大，想要合攏雙腿，卻被禁錮著。項豪廷緩緩的抽插著，待到于希顧不再那麼難受時就漸漸加快速度。

隨著性器的加快抽動，穴內的媚肉被帶出不少，穴口充斥著不少兩人的體液，空氣中的麝香開始濃烈地洋溢著。

龜頭探索性地開發著身下人身體的奧秘，當頂到某一點時，于希顧就發出更銷魂蝕骨的輕吟，再惡意地頂了頂，他的炸毛小戀人就瞪著他。

「是這裡吧」

碩大的龜頭開始向著那一點賣力進攻著，每每碰到敏感點，于希顧就緊緊抓著他的手臂，連呻吟都不敢大聲地發出嗚嗚的聲音。

「我想聽你的聲音」

「你...你就想吧...啊啊...」

忍不住開口回答他，呻吟已經止不住般流出，項豪廷趁機更猛烈地頂撞著那一點，穴心深處湧現的快感讓于希顧不自量地捲縮著腳趾，弓起的腰身想要得到更多的快感，也似乎要更拉近之間的距離。

龜頭每次的碰撞都讓前列腺快感橫生，射過一次的的于希顧又被挑起了情慾，項豪廷更猛烈地頂撞著他身體裡敏感的一點，龜頭傳達的快感也他也止不住發出色氣的低喘。

在不斷的抽插下，項豪廷低頭吻著于希顧的薄唇，下身的律動卻有增不減，愈抽動得起勁，于希顧就緊縮得愈猛烈，項豪廷也覺得自己快要到達臨界點，便吻著于希顧地額頭，「我們一起吧」

隨即就釋放在了對方的體內，于希顧的濁液也噴在了項豪廷的腹肌上，經過兩次發洩于希顧已經有點吃不消，項豪廷還低頭吻著他軟下來的性器，嘴唇難不免沾上白濁。

性器抽出的瞬間不少濃稠的白濁從後穴流出，無論裡面外面都沾滿了兩人的體液，粘糊的感覺讓于希顧難受得想要洗澡。

瞧瞧墙上的時鐘早就過了12點，明天還要上學，他就死命地盯著那個作惡的人。

項豪廷橫抱起他走到浴室，于希顧似乎感受到對方又有抬頭的跡象，但是全身無力的他也反抗不了。

「再來一次嗎」

「再來一次就會是最後一次」  
—

項豪廷委屈，所以第二天他告訴了孫博翔跟夏恩。

三人各有所思。

項豪廷想的是下次不如在圖書館吧，于希顧那麼愛看書？！

孫博翔想的是他家志剛哥身體這麼好，不會受不了吧？！

夏恩想的是怎樣才能吃到在旁邊睡著滿臉餅乾碎的高小群？！


End file.
